Dreams can become reality
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: Sequel to For The Rest Of Our Lives. Krad and Daisuke have run away together and are now living in a rundown old cottage in the middle of nowhere. Everything look fine until a very angry Dark comes looking for HIS Daisuke. Things get a bit messy.


Hi PinkPigeonTowa here again. This fanfic is for DarkangelKyo101 and yue no kitsune how requested a sequel in there reviews. It is the sequel to For The Rest Of Our Lives and if you haven't read that then this probably won't make much scene to you. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy it and review afterwards.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of the brilliant character in it. I wish i did but you can't have everything in life.

DREAMS CAN BECOME REALITY.

The white winged angel pushed the door of their new home open. Well, when I say new I mean a rundown old cottage in the middle of nowhere but it would do for now. Krad's eyes could barely stay open and the weight of the sleeping red head in his arms was really getting to him. He placed Daisuke on the surprisingly clean bed before collapsing next to him and falling asleep.

That night, Krad had a very strange dream. Daisuke and he were flying through the darkening sky, completely unaware that they were being followed by a very powerful force. Krad didn't like the dream and spent half of the night tossing and turning, trying to get away from the unseen force. Little did he realise that the nightmare he was having was real, but he would soon find out.

"Krad."

A soft voice called his name and the angel was brought out of his nightmare. He opened his cat like eyes and waited for them to get used to the darkness. Once his eyes had adjusted to the gloom he found Daisuke sitting bolt upright, eyes fixed on the door, shaking like mad.

"Daisuke?" Krad asked, concerned for the younger boy, "What's the matter."

"I thought I heard something from outside." Daisuke replied and his voice was little more than a whisper.

Krad pulled the red haired boy down on top of himself and wrapped his arms around the boy's shaking figure. "It's just the wind," the angel said soothingly, nuzzling his face down into Daisuke soft red hair, "Nothing will hurt you whilst I'm here."

After a while they both fell asleep again. Krad's dream was full of mysterious being following them in the darkness, clawing at the side of the cottage, wanting to come in.

The door to the cottage opened and a second angel, a black winged angel entered. Dark walked over to where the two being slept, arms around each other and looked down, with hate filled eyes, at Krad. That monster, that evil, vile, selfish monster had taken _HIS _Daisuke away from him. Dark pulled a long sword from his belt and could have killed Krad right here right know if the angel hadn't woken up.

Krad opened his golden eyes to stare at the ceiling but instead of wooden roof beams there was a very angry Dark stood over him, sword in one hand, the other covering Krad's mouth. a evil smirk spread across Dark's face as he raised the sword so that it was against Krad's throat and pressed hard enough to draw blood. Krad managed to push Dark and the sword away from himself, let go of Daisuke and got out of bed, forcing the black winged angel as far away from the sleeping boy as possible.

Dark was on his feet in moment and brought the sword crashing down on Krad's shoulder, sending the blonde falling to the floor with a cry of pain. Red blood soaked Krad's white clothes and blonde hair. Krad struggle to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall behind him. Breathing fast and weighing up his options. He couldn't fight Dark because he was unarmed and injured, but he had to protect Daisuke. Dark ran for Krad again, sword pointing at the white angel's throat. Krad only just managed to get out of the way but the sword caught Krad's hair. Krad watched in a shocked silence as a few locks of his beautiful long blonde hair fell to the floor.

Now he was angry.

Krad dived at Dark, pushing them both to the floor and the sword flew through the air and landed with a clatter on the bare tiles. Krad began punching and kicking every part of dark he could lay his hands on, causing the black angel to scream in pain. Krad was glad that Daisuke was such a deep sleeper; he didn't want his love to get hurt.

Krad got off of the beaten angel and went to retrieve the sword from the floor, thinking of all the damage he could do to Dark with it. He was about to bent down a pick it up when there was a painful stabbing felling in his back. Dark was on his feet and had moved silently up behind Krad before driving a second shorter sword into the white angel. Krad staggered and fell to the floor unable to move, life slowly leaving him as he bled to death.

Dark wiped a drop of blood from his mouth and crossed to the bed where Daisuke lay asleep. He picked the red haired boy up in his arms. He kissed Daisuke's forehead and a smirk spread across his ace as his eyes fell on Krad who was still breathing, just. Dark was going to finish him off but thought it would be better to let him suffer. He didn't know it at the time, but Dark would live to regret not killing Krad.

Dark carefully carried the sleeping Daisuke out of the cottage and into the cold night air. His wings spread and he took flight, leaving the rundown old cottage and the broken (but not dead) angel far behind him.

Well that was it, hope you all like it and please review and let me know if you want me to write the final to this story. Or just review anyway because I like review. If no one review then I will never write again (which some of you may think is and good thing but you are just heartless cruel people) and burn down all of your houses. 'til next time. (If there is a next time that is)

BYE!!


End file.
